Last Blood
by kaisooholic
Summary: [PROLOG UPDATE] Setelah bertahun-tahun mengabdi kepada Kris untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran, Chanyeol dan Kai terpaksa untuk berkhianat. Bahkan Sehun, Jongdae dan Suho juga. Sehingga geng EXO harus terpaksa keluar dari sekolah. Namun cinta dapat mengubah segalanya. EXO 12OTL, NC 21. DLDR, YAOI! RnR juseyoo.


Last Blood

[EXO]

Minseok, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun

Crime, Romance

It's yaoi, don't like don't read!

* * *

Setelah bertahun-tahun mengabdi kepada Kris untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran, Chanyeol dan Kai terpaksa untuk berkhianat. Bahkan Sehun, Jongdae dan Suho juga. Sehingga geng EXO harus terpaksa keluar dari sekolah. Namun _cinta dapat mengubah segalanya_. EXO 12OTL, NC 21. DLDR, YAOI!

* * *

a/n

Aku kambek lagi dengan fanfiction bergenre criminal, dan ini yang pertama hehe. Biasanya aku langsung ke cerita, tapi aku kasih prolognya dulu yap. Kalau yang review dan ngerespon banyak, pasti aku rajin update mhihi.

Maaf ya aku terpaksa reupload karena sesuatu. Mian mian :(

Maaf ya kalau kalian gak suka yaoi, mending gak usah baca fanfiction aku, dari awal aku udah ngasih tau kalau ini fanfict yaoi, jadinya kalau gak suka mending gak usah dibaca oke..

Dan ini murni fanfict milik saya, jadinya kalau ada yang plagiat…jangan sampe deh, okeoke tanpa banyak bacudh mending langsung ke prolog okay.

Warning, banyak typo! Happy reading~

* * *

Author POV

Pusan, South Korea.

Kota kecil yang terletak di Selatan Korea dan berbatasan dengan Teluk Syasen ini tidak banyak yang mengetahui kalau di kota yang berpenduduk 30.000+ ini terdapat markas geng pembunuh yang sangat berbahaya─

─Barcyless.

Nama yang terdengar biasa, namun tidak satupun yang mengetahui bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah nama geng yang beranggotakan manusia yang dijadikan budak oleh pendirinya, Wu Fan alias Kris.

Kris mendirikan Barcyless di Otaru, yang terletak di barat pulau Hokkaido, Jepang. Kris selalu menggunakan tempat-tempat sebagai markasnya di tempat yang jauh dari kawasan polisi atau jauh dari pusat pemerintahan.

Kemudian karena merasa semua musuhnya yang berada di Jepang sudah mati semua, lalu Kris memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea.

Karena alasan bisnis, dia menjadi seperti ini.

Wu Corporation, perusahaan yang menangani berbagai macam saham internasional. Tentu bisa dibayangkan, pasti akan banyak sekali pesaingnya. Dan Kris menggunakan cara pintas yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan dan terlampau sangat curang.

Kris telah menjalani Barcyless selama hampir 4 tahun. Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menjalani pekerjaan membunuh orang ini.

Barcyless terdiri dari 5 orang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat dipercayai Kris.

Kai, Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Suho Kim, dan Jongdae.

* * *

"Jongdae, laporkan kejadian barusan"

"Baik bos, Kyosaki-san sudah terbunuh dan sudah kami buang ke lubang sumur rumah nenek Lian. Darah, sidik jari, bahkan jejak kaki sudah kami bersihkan. Polisi sudah sampai di tempat kejadian, namun tampaknya mereka sedikit kebingungan karena tidak ada bukti yang jelas"

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan sumurnya?"

"Awalnya sumur itu adalah sumur tua, jadinya kami timbun dengan dedaunan. Mayat Kyosaki-san tidak akan terlihat. Dia sudah berada di dasar sumur, dengan kedalaman 67 meter"

"Kerja yang bagus. Besok kau terbang ke Jepang, lalu mampirlah ke Nagasaki untuk mengecek persediaan pistol di Black Market milik Max"

"Baiklah bos"

.

"Sehun, bagaimana dengan saham milik Park corporation?"

"Nilai saham sudah menurun drastis semenjak kematian tuan Park minggu lalu bos, bahkan nilai dollar kini menjadi sangat rendah di mata kurs won. Ini bisa menjadi peluang bos untuk membeli semua sahamnya. Kematian tuan Park ternyata cukup mempengaruhi ekonomi Korea"

"Carikan lagi informasi mengenai saham milik perusahaan Jung corp"

"Baik bos"

.

"Kai, apa laporanmu?"

"Senjata kita sudah banyak yang rusak bos, peluru amunisi juga sudah habis karena digunakan untuk membunuh Kyosaki-san kemarin"

"Kurasa masih banyak, kau berbohong?"

"Tidak bos, aku bersumpah. Bahkan untuk misi selanjutnya pun kita tidak akan bisa menggunakan pistol"

"Bergabunglah dengan Jongdae, beli amunisi sebanyak-banyaknya"

"Baik bos"

.

"Suho"

"Bos, maafkan aku, tampaknya polisi sudah mengetahui pembunuh Kyosaki-san"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak bos, bahkan Seoul Daily sudah menerbitkan gambaran wajah pembunuh Kyosaki-san. Disitu tergambar wajah Chanyeol yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya"

"Bodoh, kenapa bisa begitu?!"

"Maafkan aku bos, tapi tampaknya ada saksi mata yang melihat Chanyeol ketika dia menembakkan amunisi dan menghajar Kyosaki-san saat itu"

"Katanya kalian melakukannya secara diam-diam?"

"Betul secara diam-diam, hanya saja saat itu cuaca sedang sangat dingin terpaksa Chanyeol...flu"

.

"Chanyeol, kau sungguh idiot"

"Maafkan aku bos, aku sangat menyesal"

"Kau masih mau hidup?"

"Tentu bos! Aku sangat menyesal dan mengakui bahwa aku sangat ceroboh"

"Kau tidak akan kuberi gaji selama satu bulan"

"B-baiklah... Maaf Bos"

* * *

Arogan dan semaunya sendiri. Itulah dia, bos dari Barcyless. Kris

Tak heran, ke lima anak buahnya ini tidak ada yang berani membantahnya, kecuali Suho yang memang sudah lama bekerja sama dan memang dekat dengan Kris.

Itupun Suho juga terkadang harus bersikap sangat formal pada bosnya. Bahkan seorang Chanyeol yang dulunya adalah sosok yang periang, kini menjadi sosok mengerikan yang penakut dan ceroboh.

Kim Jongin, anak orang kaya yang kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih untuk menjalani profesi yang seperti ini. Karena pengaruh dari sering berkunjung ke klub malam, ia menjadi kenal dengan Kris. Dan saat dalam keadaan mabuk, ia menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Kris menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai 'pembunuh bayaran'.

Oh Sehun, seorang anak yatim piatu yang terpaksa harus mau bekerja membunuh orang karena saat itu Kris membantunya dari hajaran dan amukan massa karena Sehun mencuri kue dari toko roti. Kris membantu Sehun untuk menyelamatkan diri, setelah selamat dari kejaran massa, Kris membawa Sehun ke toko roti untuk membayar kuenya. Bahkan Kris membelikan banyak sekali roti untuk Sehun, itulah kenapa Sehun merasa berutang budi pada Kris dengan menjadi...pembunuh bayarannya. Entah kenapa Kris yang awalnya adalah malaikat penolong, langsung berubah wujud menjadi penyihir yang sangat licik dan sangat jahat.

Kim Joonmyeon, anak brillian yang cerdas, bersekolah di Jepang karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Memiliki IQ diatas 150, sangat dewasa dan pemberani. Hanya saja dia berhati sangat lembut, namun dibalik itu semua tersimpan jiwa yang muak terhadap pekerjaannya ini. Kalau bukan Kris yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari jerat hutang perusahaan ayahnya, Suho pasti tidak akan sudi bekerja sama dengan Kris. Dan Suho juga bertemu dengan Kris ketika ia sedang berada di Jepang.

Kim Jongdae, seorang wartawan dan penyanyi kafe biasa. Dia hidup sendirian di Jepang dan bertemu dengan Kris. Hanya karena saat itu Jongdae sedang adu jotos dengan salah seorang warga dan kebetulan Jongdae yang menang, Kris langsung menggeret pria itu menuju markasnya. Meskipun awalnya menolak, Jongdae langsung ciut ketika Kris menyebutkan jumlah uang atau upah kalau ia mau bekerja padanya. Dan karena Jongdae saat itu sangat butuh uang, ia menyetujuinya.

Park Chanyeol, sepupu jauh dari Suho ini awalnya adalah pemuda yang selalu menempel pada ibunya. Namun karena saat itu Ibunya meninggal karena dibunuh orang ketika Chanyeol berulang tahun, ia merasa dendam kepada sang pelaku yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan, dan ia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamnya dengan membalas untuk membunuh pelaku pembunuhan Ibunya tersebut. Sehingga inilah alasan ia mau bergabung dengan Kris.

* * *

TBC/END?

Yeheet, akhirnya selesai bikin prolog yang kayaknya kepanjangan ini. Semoga kalian suka yap, tapi aku minta reviewnya juga dong.

Kalau pengen dilanjut, review aja okey! Ini fict NC, namun pasti akan lebih fokus ke jalan cerita kriminalnya. Bakalan ada sekitar belasan chapter nih. Ada yang sudah jadi beberapa chapter, makanya kalau yang review banyak aku lanjut deh/?

Fiction ini tentunya pake Official Pair ya. Karena aku sukanya pakai Pair ini. Rada gak suka crack pair, paling sukanya sama Luhan x Kyungsoo doang *curhat*

Okey, aku minta pendapat kalian ya. Enaknya ini di lanjut atau enggak. _Review lebih dari 20+ aku lanjut asap deh._

Dan kalian bisa mention twitter aku untuk ngasih review atau sekedar pengen kenalan sama aku, usernamenya kaisooholic ^^

Thanks for reading, mind to **review?**

kaisooholic


End file.
